


After Augustus

by kbg127



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbg127/pseuds/kbg127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel Grace Lancaster's story after Gus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Miss You

"I miss you, present tense" I say, just as I have every other time. It was clockwork by this point. Wake up, cry, get dressed, cry, visit his grave, cry. I sometimes went to support group with Isaac but it only reminded me of him. Augustus Waters. My name is Hazel Grace Lancaster and this is my story.


	2. Pain

It hurts to breathe. I can tell I'm dying. I just wish to be with Gus in Somewhere, but as he always said,"The world is not a wish granting factory." I just hope Somewhere is. Having cancer sucks. I want to be a normal teenager, but everywhere I go people always avoid looking at me or stare at my cannula and oxygen tank.


End file.
